The Magic of a Winter's Snow
by Spirit Marcher
Summary: This is about Delbert and Amelia's "first time" together. It happenes after they take a walk in the first snow of the season.
1. The Magic Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned. Disney owns it all.**

**Snow**

The universe that surrounds us at this very moment is full of wonder, mystery, and magic. There are many things, little things, which can make wondrous and grand things happen. The phenomenon responsible for the most magical known to man is also a beautiful wonder of nature.

It is the first snow of each winter season. Each flake, unique in design, gives hope for tomorrow, brightens the now, and makes mistakes from times before feel slightly less regrettable. Snow brings us closer together and allows for opportunities to create memories that last forever.

It will always be a mystery how something so cold and colorless can make us feel so warm inside. Maybe it's because when the snow falls the air changes. It becomes clean and is the most wonderful thing to breathe. Maybe it's the way sound can carry so far and clear because the air becomes so light. A feather can be heard fall to the ground hundreds of feet away. Maybe it's simply a breathtaking sight. Snow is a wonderful thing and a quiet town on a small planet called Montressor is about to experience for the first time of the season.

Just outside this town sits the Doppler Mansion occupied by only two: Dr. Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia Smollet. As many people before them, they will indeed find that snow is filled with magic and wonder to remember.

* * *

It was about four 'o clock in evening and the light outside was fading. The cold and cloudy day was coming to an end. It had been the perfect for doing paper work and going over star charts for future voyages. The peaceful and calm feeling had been great for getting things done around his home. Delbert had just finished up what he needed to do at the same time Amelia ad finished her reports from a previous assignment. He came up behind where she was sitting and leaned over her shoulder.

"Are you done, Love?"

"Yes, thank god. I dislike paper work. I'm more of an action person."

"Ha-ha, I've already came to that conclusion myself. Now that you're finished, would you like something to eat? I'm not the best cook but I am sure I can find something to make."

"Dinner would be wonderful, Delbert."

"Alright then, I will handle the food and you can take your paper work and put it in my office for the time being."

He went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and then the ice-box and found a frozen pizza. As he prepared dinner for the two of them he started thinking about their relationship. They had only been together four months but had spent many evenings together in that time. They had been too nice restaurants and shared wonderful meals together. Other nights the couple would simply stay at one of their homes and watch a movie curled up on the couch. He recalled every now and then missing the end of the movie because they started intensely kissing and would find it hard to stop. He looked up while in thought and noticed for the first time that there was quite a bit of snow on the ground outside the kitchen window and that the snow was still coming down. It was a light snow with quarter size snowflakes. It almost looked as if angels were falling from the skies. His thoughts were interrupted when a certain felid wandered into the room.

"What are you looking at, dear?"

"Oh, I just noticed it was snowing," he said pointing a finger toward the window.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed either I was so busy with reports. It's quite beautiful."

All of a sudden the lights flickered, bit didn't go out.

"I don't think the house agrees with you. The power is about to go out. I hope it stays on long enough for the pizza to finish cooking, I am really hungry."

Almost as if the house could hear his wish, the power went out not even ten seconds after the pizza had been pulled out of the oven.

"There goes my power. I'll grab some candles."

Pizza by candlelight had been the perfect dinner for a cold, snowy night without power. They had finished eating and were now cleaning up the dishes.

"What do you want to do now love, you are the quest after all?"

She thought for a second while looking out of the window and then made her decision.

"Let's take a walk outside. Not a long one, maybe just ten minutes."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

They dressed warm in coats and scarves and then headed out the door. They walked slowly, holding hands and telling each other stories of childhood dreams that were fantasized in the snow.

"Yes, I had some wonderful Christmases when my cousins were around," said Amelia.

"It sounds like you had quite the imagination when you were a kid."

"Well, most of the time I was rather practical. When it snowed though, I did have quite the imagination."

She held out her hand to catch some of the snow flakes.

"It's almost as if the snow has some sort of magical properties."

Their walk had led them back to his porch. He couldn't help but look at her. She was so damn beautiful, especially her eyes. They were his favorite part about her because you could see everything about her in them.

"Hasn't the snow ever inspired you, Delbert?"

"Yes, numerous times… In fact, I'm inspired right now."

Before she had time to think two hands came up to both sides of her face and a pair of lips came in contact with her own. She was stunned. He had never taken her by surprise before.

She liked it.

She took both of her arms and wrapped them around his neck. It was a wonderful embrace. He pulled her closer as the kissing became more intense. All of a sudden, inspiration had hit her too. Never before had she felt like this. But now she wanted it more than ever.

Delbert could tell that the heated embrace they were sharing become something more that what it normally was. He could see it in Amelia's eyes as well and knew almost immediately what her thoughts were. She was giving him hints that he was ready, but was going to let him make the first move. He wanted it… he wanted _her_ terribly. Delbert broke the silence and took the opportunity he was being given.

"It's horribly cold out here. M-Maybe we s-should go inside."

He stood up, took her hand, and walked her through the front door all while never breaking eye contact with her.


	2. A Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: Disney, the characters and the idea belong to you. Even though it wasn't in the movie, it was implied that it happened when they were holding their children at the end.**

Once inside they took off their coats and immediately started kissing again. As their mouths moved around each others, Amelia felt Delbert fingers dance across her lower back so she put her arms back around his neck. Then she felt his hands trail lower and linger for about five seconds before going all of the way down to the back of her legs and lift her right off the ground, never allowing their lips to break contact. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her toward the stairs. Another idea struck him and he needed a key for it to work. He stopped at the bottom and set her down.

"Wait here and don't move. I need to acquire something," he said with his face no more than an inch away from hers. Amelia remained wholly confused the entire time he was gone. She knew he was reputable for being mysterious at weird times but she had not expected him to do this. She stood there until he came back and raised an eyebrow at him. Seeing her expression, he knew she wanted an explanation.

"Sorry, I had to obtain something."

"You mentioned that already." She slid her arms back around his neck. "What was so important that you had to get right at that moment? We were in the middle of something important, you know."

"I'll show you, take my hand." Amelia took his hand as he had asked, still confused (if not more), and followed him up the stairs and down the hall into the room on the right.

"Why are we in your observatory?"

"So I can show you this." He took the key out of his pocket and pushed a bookshelf that was on a sliding track over to reveal a door. He put the key in, turned until a click was heard, then took the key out and placed it back in his pocket. Placing a hand on the knob, he opened the door slowly.

"A hidden room, what's in there, torture devices?" she mocked.

"No, it is just another part of the observatory. Nobody knows about this room. I come in here to think and sometimes bring my work in here too. I only use it when I need…inspiration." In the room was a bed, a stove, refrigerator with food, and a large rectangular table.

"You could live in here, love," she stated in awe.

"Yes, well…I sometime allow myself to be consumed by my work when I'm on a roll; or in a hurry. That is why I had this done." She looked at him, puzzled.

"I do believe the last time I checked you were an astrophysicist. Doesn't that require to look at the stars? How do you do that in this secluded room?"

"That is what I wanted to show you." Delbert pushed a small button by the light switch and a soft glow entered to room. Amelia turned around to see that the slanted part of the ceiling had retracted. She could see the snow fall and hit the glass that separated the room from the outside world. The slant was steep enough that the snow slid right off and on to the ground below.

"I had this designed and built so I could look at the stars for as long as I wished to, even on the coldest of nights. I had it face a certain direction so other people couldn't see in." She stared at the falling snow for

a few second before speaking.

"This is the most beautiful snow fall I've seen in years."

"Yeah, beautiful," but he wasn't looking out of the window, something Amelia was well aware of.

She turned around and put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes and he looked back. But before he was going to go any further, he had to make sure.

"Amelia, are you positive that you want to do this?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes, God yes, but I want to make sure that we're both ready. There is a difference between wanting it really bad and being ready for it."

"Love, nobody is ever _ready _to make love. They might be ready for sex but the two are very different in what they stand for." She chuckled. "This will be easier though if you stop worrying so much," she said closing the distance between their faces. She brought her hands down to his chest and undid the buttons of his vest with ease and slid the vest off of his shoulders; the first piece of the barrier that separated them cascaded to the ground.

Cliffhanger. All right, how many of you thought you were going to get to read about the actual sex in this chapter? Sorry not yet. How many of you would be mad if I didn't finish the story? That's right, all of you.


	3. Exposed and Connected

**I am such a procrastinator. I started writing this back in December of '09 and it's now the end of June of '10. I do this with everything. My car has needed an oil change for three months now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (literally, my car isn't even mine).**

Delbert put his hands on her waist and slowly started to lift up her shirt. Once he raised the shirt above the top part of her jeans he could feel that she was wearing an undershirt that had been tucked in. In one fluent motion he pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor. He put his hands back on her waist after she relieved him of his shirt and left his bare. They brought their lips back together and Amelia put her hands on his shoulders and lightly brought them down to his chest. He shivered under her gentle touch. He began walking forward, guiding her backwards as he went, until Amelia was up against the wall. She felt his hands draw towards her belt and shuttered in anticipation. His fingers undid the belt with more ease than Amelia had expected from her bumbling astrophysicist. Delbert began to unbutton her pants when she started feeling a heat build in her stomach and as he unzipped her pants, the heat became more intense. He untucked her undershirt and pulled it off of her to reveal her upper body. He put his hands on her stomach, then back to her waist. The heat in grew so intense Amelia could barely breathe. She forced herself to focus, at lease long enough to remove his slacks. But concentrating was difficult, so she did it as quickly as she could which came down to skipping the button and the zipper and essentially pantsing him. He chuckled at the situation, it was quite ironic.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"It's just, never once in my life did I think that I would enjoy the experience of having someone yank my pants down."

She realized he was referring his tortured school days and couldn't help but laughing too.

"I guess this makes up for all of thoughs other times."

He put his hands on her cheeks and brought their faces back together. His hands pulled away and went to the belt loops of her pants. Delbert slowly slid them down her hips and felt her curves as he went. His touch was so sensational she moaned in his mouth before breaking the kiss so she could take deep breaths. She had her arms around his neck to steady herself from the sudden disorientation she was experiencing.

The only thing separating the two now was their under garments. Before Amelia was going to let this go any further she pushed Delbert onto the bed so that he was lying widthwise and then crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. The position has his blood flowing fast, mostly to the crotch area and the way Amelia was sitting on top of him; she could feel his excitement too.

"Someone's getting excited."

The only response he was able to give was to turn bright red. He focused harder on what to do next and then made a move. He progressed his hands to her back and unhooked her bra and through it to the floor. At first, all he could do was look at her breasts until he finally gathered the courage to brush on with his hand. Her breasts were soft while the nipples had become hard. A sigh of pleasure escaped his partner's lips. He looked up into her emerald eyes with a mocking expression.

"Someone's getting excited."

"Touché," she chuckled before kissing him again. It was strange to feel her breasts pressed up against Delbert's chest. They had been several times before, but there had always been clothing between them. Now there was nothing just their bare skin. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. His body was warm and she could feel his pulse, something cloths get in the way of.

They continued to kiss as they ran their hands along each other's bodies, becoming use to the feel of one another. Amelia broke the kiss but kept her forehead against her soon-to-be lover's and looked him in the eyes. For several seconds that's all she did before speaking.

"You go first," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, It seemed much louder to Delbert when he knew what she was demanding.

Never removing his eyes from hers, he slid his arms down her back and to her hips. He hooked his thumbs in both sides of her underwear and slid them down slowly. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest like a war drum. Delbert's arms were not long enough to slip the undergarment all of the way off so Amelia removed them the rest of the way. She completed the task as slow as possible so she could enjoy the look on his face as he watched. The look of disappointment was priceless when he realized that their current position blocked most of his view. Slowly, she climbed off and d back up to allow him to everything in before him. Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful and was beginning to believe the current situation was all a dream. His mind was completely lost in every curve, every shape of her body. Then he noticed something else for the first time; the scars that covered her body. He had seen a scar or two on her upper arms or her calf muscle when she had worn short sleeve shirts and shorts, but nothing like this. He could easily imagine the events that took place to have caused the scars and it was an unsettling factor to know the person he loved so much had been in great amount of pain in the process and that being a captain in the navy there was a high risk of more pain to follow.

Amelia put her hand under his chin and lifted his head so their eyes met.

"If it bothers you don't keep looking," she said softly.

"No, i-it's how you got the scars that's bothering me" He ran his fingers across the scars on her abdomen.

"The scars themselves are… not hard to look at."

"Not hard to look at? You sounded like you had a different phrase in mind."

"Possibly, yes."

"Oh really, and what were you thinking, exactly?"

"Um, well I-I...um i-it's sort of h-hot."

His answer was far from what she expected. It fact, she was relieved he didn't find them hideous.

"Really?"

"Really."

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him into a kiss. After he put his hands on her hips she trailed hers down his back and to his boxers.

"It's my turn," she seductively whispered in his ear.

As he felt his boxers slide to the floor he had the instinct to cover himself but successfully fought the urge. She looked at the newly exposed portion of his body but didn't look too long because she knew he was self-conscience of his body even though she could clearly see he definitely didn't lack in the area. She wanted so badly to put her hand around it but she knew he would lose his mind, among other things, if she did. She decided to be subtle about it. When she brought her hands back up to his shoulders she "accidentally" brushed it with the back of her fingers.

"You did that on purpose."

"You have no proof."

"I don't need proof."

"Well, if I've offended you maybe you should do something about it then."

"Like this?" He pulled her face to his but only lingered for a second as his lips trailed down her neck and stayed there. She slowly spun around and took a step backwards so she was close the bed and reached behind her to flip the covers down. It was a good thing she was now against the bed because what he was doing to her neck felt so damn good it made her head spin. She was so distracted by Delbert; Amelia didn't realize she was falling to the bed until she was flat on her back. She could see the snow falling again now that she was looking up and noticed the shadows of the snowflakes glide across the dimly lit room. The glow of the snowy sky made Amelia look wholly angelic and completely stopped Delbert in his tracks. She was so beautiful he forgot what he was doing. Amelia noticed he was just standing there and reached out for his hand and gently tugged him her direction. He practically fell on top of her when he came back to reality a little too late.

"I'm sorry Doctor, did I interrupt you?"

"No, you distracted me."

"Sorry I'm a distraction," she said flipping the covers over the two of them, "let me make it up to you." She put her arms around his neck pulling him into their last kiss as a virgin couple. It lasted several minutes before they had to come up for air. She looked him directly in the eyes and spoke one word.

"Ready?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure where…uh"

"Really?"

"I've never done this before so I don't know the specifics."

"Neither have I, but I still know where it goes."

"I know where, just not the _exact _place." She could tell he was completely embarrassed by the situation so she decided to give him some help.

"Give me your hand." He obliged as she had asked and allowed her to guide it down and let him to feel the _exact _place. "Do you think you can find it now," she laughed.

"Yeah," his answered almost dazed.

She felt him guide himself to where he needed to be but gave her one last look before he made it to a point of no return.

"It's all right, do it," she whispered. He gradually started to slide into her. He had an idea before of what this would feel like but had no idea it would be this warm or tight. It was so amazing he momentarily forgot to breathe.

"Agh!"

"Amelia, we don't have…"

"No! It's not that painful, just surprising. I hadn't expected to feel this much pressure. I don't want you to stop."

He kept going until he was all of the way in and stayed there until she was comfortable again. After a couple of seconds the pressure she had been feeling turned into pure pleasure. Her stomach felt as if it had instantly caught fire, it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. She kissed Delbert ferociously as her way of showing him that it was okay to continue.

As he started to move it felt like everything had just dropped out from under them and that the whole universe had disappeared and the only thing left was the two of them making love under a snowy sky. It was a magical image of the young lovers moving together as the silhouette of the falling snow danced across their skin. Sometimes, it was as if the snow moved with them.

What Delbert was feeling right now was amazing but, surprisingly, it felt the best when Amelia moaned or gasped for air. Every time she sighed his name his whole body shook. It felt good because he was the source of her pleasure; he was causing the wonderful feelings in her. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Delbert, faster," she groaned. Almost without thinking about it he began to thrust faster. He could feel Amelia becoming tighter. Her moans began to grow louder and he knew she was close and he couldn't hold it much longer either.

Amelia was shocked at the amount of endurance her lover was displaying, especially having asthma. He was gasping for air but she could tell it was from the bliss he was feeling. She could feel that the part of him that was inside of her was hot and she could feel his pulse in her as well. She had no idea how long they had been connected now but it felt like forever. It wouldn't last much longer though, she was about to break.

"Amelia, I…I can't hold it much longer."

"Neither can I," she whimpered

They started moving even faster and their breathing became erratic. She became very tight and her insides started pulsing rapidly. It was so tight, Delbert finally lost it. He thrust a couple more times and then came. Amelia finished just seconds later. She orgasmed as she felt the hot liquid rush through her. They both laid there for a moment gasping for oxygen and let the intense sensation settle down a bit. Finally, Delbert pulled out of her. She put one hand on the side of his face and kissed him softly before he rolled off of her. He lay on his back and she rolled over on her stomach so she could drape her arm over his chest. He responded by wrapping both of his arms around her. They were both silent for a while a simply watched the snow fall. Amelia was about to give into sleep when she noticed a strange on the Canid's face.

"What."

"I wasn't bad, was I?"

"Did I sound like I thought it was bad?"

"No, you sounded like you thought it was incredible."

"It was. Now go to sleep."

A few minutes went by before she spoke again.

"Heh heh, I can't believe you were worried about that. Your adorable when you worry." He had already drifted to sleep though. She chuckled then soon followed in his slumber.

Simple moments like these are the most powerful memories any to people can hope to share. And these moments can be triggered by the common yet graceful of events. The next time you take a walk in the snow just try to image where it will take you and the fantasies it will inspire your mind to conjure up.

**The End.**

**Well, tell me what you think or share a short story of your experience in the snow with me.**


End file.
